Denying Lust
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: When Germany leaves the house to buy groceries, he doesn't expect his husband Italy to do anything but continue with his pasta-making. So when he comes, with Prussia following him, he finds his husband missing. What will he do when he finds him?


It was a normal day in the Beilschmidt Household to say the least. I was in my office working, my daughter Bolzano had just arrived home from school and was most likely in her room working on her homework like she should, or was acting like her procrastinate father, Italy. She was never good at listening sometimes, but she was a good student. I was glad about that, she never brought home anything below an A, just like the respectable German girl she was…half Italian…forget it.

I decided that since I had finished early, I would help Italy with the cooking or prepare a dessert for tonight, it was on a whim really, but it was better than just sitting in my office like a bump on a log. So I left the room and went downstairs to find Bolzano in the living room reading a manga that her Godfather Japan had given her and I heard the hums of Italy coming from the kitchen.

I first approached my daughter, she auburn hair slicked back in its usually messy ponytail, held together by the green ribbon I had bought her when she was seven. Her glasses had a glare so I couldn't see the reflection of my eyes as I patted her head, "How was school Prinzessin?"

She looked up at me with that same smile her father would give me, "Hello Vati. School was fine, aren't you supposed to be working? Papa said you were really busy."

I gave a weak smile that I reserved for my family only, "Nein, I finished earlier, but what about you? Do you have homework?" She shook her head letting that similarly dangerous curl of hers sway. I nodded and patted her head once more as I left for the kitchen.

I walked in to see the sight of my husband dancing around from countertop to countertop mixing, chopping, and being…dare I say it…cute. He was wearing his apron so he wouldn't get anything on his clothes since he knew how much that bugged me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as I lowered my head onto his shoulder. He gave his usual 've' as I did this, "Ciao Luddy, done working, or have you taken my advice of relaxing?"

I smirked at him and shook my head, "I finished earlier, so I thought I'd help you with dinner."

He looked a bit scared, knowing him it was probably because he didn't want me to get near his precious pasta. However that fear soon turned to a smile as he thought of something, "Why don't you make the dessert?"

I sighed with relief, to be honest, I didn't want to cook dinner, but when it came to baking, I was glad. I may be a military man, but I can still have a hobby of baking. I was about to put my apron on when I heard an alto voice come from that little mouth I raised, "I'm going out. Ciao~"

I halted and hurried out of the kitchen as I immediately stopped my daughter from leaving, "And where do you think you are going without telling your Eltern?"

She looked at me as if I was on some sort of drug, "I thought Papa told you. I told him two days ago that I was going over to Onkel Oxenstierna and Onkel Väinämöinen for the night."

I immediately glared at the archway to the kitchen to see the nervous bouncing curl of my husband. I groaned, "Fine. Go, but be careful and don't impede upon them, understood young lady?" She nodded her head and she grabbed her book bag and skipped out of the house. She really was like Italy…but there are moments when she can act like me, or so I'm told.

Anyway, I turned my attention back on making a dessert suited for two rather than three, as I scoured the kitchen, I found I needed ingredients. I turned to Italy, "Feli, I'm going out for a moment I need to get some oranges." I grabbed my coat of the hook and left the house before Italy could say anything else.

There was a convenience store not far from our house, so I went there, and low and behold I ran into Prussia. I groaned inwardly as my older brother followed me around and started to blabber on about something he had found, or done, whichever it was I really didn't care. After about an hour of him talking my ear of he finally said something that got my attention, "Why don't I come over and grace your family with my awesome presence. It's been a while since I've seen my cute little nichte."

I looked over at him, "She's over at Sweden's and Finland's for the night so I guess that plan is out." I was happy that that was the case but knowing him he'd…

"Fine, so I'll see my cute nichte another time, I'll get to see Italy though. I haven't gotten to spend any good time with my unawesome brother and his husband in a long time." I groaned. He wasn't going to let this go. I agreed and he followed me home.

As I unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside the sound of cooking food was gone, as was the humming. I looked around as I stepped in, "Feli?" There was no response, "Feliciano?" I was started to get worried, usually he'd tell me if he was going somewhere. Was he kidnapped?! Was there an emergency?!

Prussia stepped around me and kicked the door closed, "What? Is Italy gone too?"

I glared at him, "He shouldn't be…he was here before I left cooking." I walked into the kitchen and found that the pot of pasta was finished but getting cold. Italy would never let pasta get cold. He'd just move the pot to keep warm in the oven if he had to. I was more than panicked, I was almost in hysterics until I heard Prussia.

"Why don't you just call him? He has a phone doesn't he?" He does, as much as I hate to admit sometimes, but my brother can actually be smart. I preferred his level-headedness in situations like this.

I whipped out my phone and called Italy's cell phone. After a moment it started to ring on my end…and in my bedroom. I glanced up the stairs, "I've told him before that he needs to carry his phone on him in cases like this."

Prussia shrugged when I looked dejectedly at him, "Maybe he's just out for a walk."

I tried not to laugh at the thought of Italy doing anything physically active without me to make him…besides in the bedroom of course…that was a two way street. I checked all around the house hurriedly, and Prussia amazingly helped. After about thirty good minutes of hunting Prussia sighed, "Look, I'm sure he's just out taking a small walk through the flower fields or something. Calm down. I'll call back later to make sure everything is okay." Prussia then left without another word on the matter.

As I waved farewell to my brother and closed the door, another door in the house opened. I turned to the source of the sound to see my husband, bare naked with a black, yellow, and red ribbon tied perfectly around his slender neck. My face went from pale to tomato red in one second as he spoke, "I'm sorry Luddy."

After a moment I found my voice, "What the Hell are you thinking Feliciano?!"

He looked down as he was pouting, "I was worried about our sex life so I asked Big Brother France for ideas and he told me to do this. He said you'd find it sexy."

I couldn't stop the glare from forming on my face, "It is not 'sexy' it is disturbing. What's with the ribbon?"

Italy looked up at me again with a weak attempt at trying to get me to fall for this indecent act, "I'm a present."

I shook my head with a groan, "You need more wrapping. Go get dressed and we'll eat."

After a moment, I gave up to the tightness that was forming in my loins and I chased my husband up the stairs. I slammed the door to our bedroom shut, scaring the daylights out of him as he looked at me with those watery eyes, "I'm really sorry Luddy~"

I walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips as I moved him strategically to the full size bed. After I released his lips from mine I stared at him, "Why would you be worried about our sex life?" Italy seemed at a loss for words, so I instead filled the void with kissing him, filling his mouth with my tongue and exploring the territory I had long since claimed.

As the kissing became more heated the actions and movements only increased and things got out of control rather quickly. To be honest…this whole charade he had pulled turned me on…but I wasn't going to tell him that. Nor was I going to allow him to do it again.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, X received this idea while listening to Bill Engval so, this idea is not completely original. The mishaps of this story belong to Mr. Bill Engval and Germany and Italy belong to Hidekaz. X only owns the idea of Bolzano. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
